The Hummel Family Tree
by ASuperGleek
Summary: Kurt's younger cousin returns to Lima causing problems for the Hummel household. Note - This is a character I've always wanted to play on Glee so decided to write it done.


**Note – So if you follow me on twitter you know I started to write a Glee Script and posted it on tumblr, well I have decided to post it on here. Some things has changed like spelling mistakes that I have just seen and the character of Summer her name has changed to Lilly as Summer Hummel didn't sound good out loud.  
**

**It's written as a script and more will be added soon.  
**___

_Dark night, a door bell rings and Burt opens the door. He knows who the person behind the door. _

**Jess  
**Hello Burt  
**Burt  
**Jess?

_Burt backs away from the door in shock, he hasn't seen this person in years. _

**Jess  
**So you're not going to give your little sister a hug then?  
**Burt  
**What are you doing here?  
**Jess**  
Oh I just was in the area, wanted Lilly to see her uncle and cousin.

_A girl appears from behind the women, she is carrying a suitcase and has a backpack on her back. _

**Burt  
**That's Lilly? Look at you all grown up, don't suppose you remember me. The last time I saw you, you were only 2.  
**Jess  
**So are you going to invite us in then.  
**Burt**_**  
**_Yes of course.

_Burt moves to the side so they can walk into the building. Burt takes hold of Lilly's suitcase before he leaves it in the hallway. He moves to the front of the group and guides them into the living room. We see Carol, Finn, Blaine and Kurt sitting in their chatting away. Kurt is the first to spot the group. _

**Kurt  
**Oh My Lady Gaga. Aunt Jess?  
**Jess  
**Wow you still remember me ummmm  
**Kurt  
**It's Kurt!  
**Jess  
**Of course it is, I was just... looking at how you have grown into a handsome young man.  
**Burt  
**Everybody this is my sister Jess and her daughter Lilly.

_Carol gets up to offer her a seat. Jess whispers to Carol and Burt. _

**Jess  
**Actually can we talk in private please without Lilly.

_Burt walks over to Kurt with Lilly._

**Burt  
**I don't know if you remember Lilly here you're cousin, the last time you saw her you were 5. But I need you to look after her, get out a board game or something.  
**Kurt  
**Dad I haven't forgotten. Do you still have that bear I gave you when you turned 1? What was him name?  
**Lilly  
**Harry, yeah his in my suitcase. I couldn't get rid of him. I think I can remember you.

_Burt, Carol and Jess walk into the kitchen. _

**Burt  
**So how come you haven't been in contact for over 10 years and now you turn up at my door?  
**Jess  
**Burt please, I know. I shouldn't have left all those years ago. I thought I could cope, I was 18 you were married with a kid. It seemed like a good idea at a time.  
**Carol  
**I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about.  
**Burt  
**15 years ago you, she had Lilly. Jess was only 16 mom throw her out of the house and she stayed with me and Kurt's mom for a few months. Eventually she moved back in with our parents but 13 years ago she just left vanished with Lilly leaving only a note saying how she wanted to start a new life, that she had meet someone and they were moving to England. When we did get in contact she had moved over there. Eventually she stopped contacting us, we tried so many times. Then Kurt's mom died and everyone in the family focused their attention on me and Kurt.  
**Jess  
**I'm so sorry Burt, I wish I could have been with you then.  
**Burt  
**But you weren't, Kurt could have really used his cousin then to keep his mind off everything that had happened. Someone who was close to his own age.  
**Carol  
**Burt let her speak.  
**Jess  
**I.. I.. was young I thought I could do anything. Actually I really need to ask you a favour.  
**Burt  
**What?  
**Jess  
**I want you to look after Lilly, I can't do this anymore. I can't provide her a nice home, all her clothes are second hand and it's not right. I can see every day in her eyes how much she hates living with me.  
**Burt  
**I'm sorry what?  
**Jess  
**Please, I can't be a mother. I've tried for 15 years and failed.  
**Carol  
**But she seems like a lovely girl you must have done something right.  
**Jess  
**Burt you knew I never wanted kids. Lilly... shes an amazing smart girl and i'm not good enough to be her mother.

_Jess falls to the floor, tears rolling down her face. Finn walks in. _

**Finn  
**Is she ok?  
**Carol  
**Finn I need you to go back into the living room and make sure Lilly doesn't come in here she can't see Jess like this OK.  
**Finn  
**What's happing?  
**Carol  
**Just do it Finn!... I'm sorry I shouldn't have shouted at you.

_Finn grabs a couple cans of coke before walking back into the living room. Kurt starts to introduce Lilly to Blaine and Finn .  
_

**Kurt  
**This is Blaine.  
**Blaine  
**Nice to meet you Lilly.  
**Lilly  
**Can I ask you a question?  
**Blaine  
**Yeah sure.  
**Lilly  
**What's with the bowtie?  
**Blaine  
**Umm  
**Lilly  
**It's cute, I like it.  
**Blaine  
**Thanks  
**Lilly  
**So how do you know Kurt then?

_Finn hands Lilly_ _a can who opens it straight away. Blaine and Kurt look at each other unsure if they should say they are dating because they don't know how she would react. _

**Finn  
**Blaine is Kurt's boyfriend.

_Kurt and Blaine look at Finn giving him evil eyes. _

**Lilly  
**Oh awesome, actually I think may have worked that out for myself. I've only been for 5 minutes and I can see the way you look at each other. There is something in your eyes, your eyes light up. It's cute.

_Kurt and Blaine run up to Lilly and give her the biggest hug ever. Finn just stands there unsure what to do, if he should join or not. In the end he walks over and pulls out a few board games ._

**Finn  
**So what do you want to play? We have twister.  
**Lilly  
**Mom always had boyfriends and none of them every looked like that at her.  
**Finn  
**Hello anyone listening?  
**Kurt**  
Boyfriends?  
**Lilly**  
Yeah when we moved to England, mom was dating this rich fancy man but in the end he left after 5 years for younger women after that it was a range of different men. All creepy guys.  
**Kurt  
**Oh my.  
**Lilly  
**I learned to live with it.  
**Finn  
**Anyone?  
**Kurt  
**Not now Finn!  
**Lilly  
**Actually twister sounds fun.

**Burt  
**So you want me and Carol to look after Lilly?  
**Jess  
**Yes, I have a bit of money I can give you to look after her. Please say yes.  
**Burt  
**Why?  
**Jess  
**Because I have screwed up her life so much already, I just don't want to see her turn into me.  
**Carol  
**How you going to tell her?  
**Jess  
**I'm not. I'm just going to leave, no goodbyes. It be worse that way. Now I've enrolled her to the local school so you don't have to do anything. Good bye Burt.  
**Burt  
**Oh no you are not doing that to that poor girl.  
**Jess  
**Please Burt!

_Jess gets back up and starts to leave the room. Burt runs over knocking over a pile of pans which hit the floor causing a loud noise that everyone in the living room can here. Lilly, Blaine, Kurt and Finn rush out to be meet by Jess who now knows she can't leave without saying something to Lilly. She gets down on her knees. _

**Lilly  
**Mom  
**Jess  
**Your staying with your uncle Burt for a bit.  
**Lilly  
**Mom, what are you saying?  
**Burt  
**She's saying she's running again but this time without you.  
**Lilly  
**NO YOU CAN'T  
**Jess  
**Goodbye Summer

_Jess kisses Lilly one last time before getting up and leaving through the front door. Summer goes to bolt after her. Finn is the closest to Lilly. _

**Carol **  
Finn grab Lilly.

_It's too late, Lilly is already out the door. Jess gets into the waiting car that's outside and it drives off. Summer runs after it in the middle of the road crying so hard. Blaine runs after her and eventually catches up with her pulling her back onto the pavement. Lilly falls to the floor and Blaine catches her. _

_Burt and Carol runs over and helps Blaine pick up Lilly. Blaine carries Lilly back to the house, he can feel his shirt become wet as her tears start to land on it he can also feel her holding on to the top of his jacket. Eventually they get back in the house and he places her on the sofa. She goes to bolt for the door again but Blaine and Kurt mange to grab her. This time Kurt sits down and hugs Lilly. _

**Burt  
**I can't believe she's done this.  
**Carol  
**Burt please your heart I don't want you to have another heart attack.  
**Kurt  
**Why did Jess leave like that?  
**Lilly  
**It's me isn't it? What have I do wrong?  
**Burt  
**No honey it's not you. You haven't done anything.

_Burt goes over to Lilly who is now resting her head on Kurt's shoulder but is shaking. He sits himself next to her and removes a bit of hair off her face. _

**Burt  
**Your mom well she's not the best at making decisions, never has been. She wants you to have a good life and she's worked out you can't have that with her. It doesn't mean she doesn't love you, sometimes you have to do the things that we hate for the people we love. Now the way she left you here, god I could kill her for doing that to you but in her head it was easier for her to leave without a word.  
**Lilly  
**But...  
_**Carol **__  
_What Burt is trying to say is she wants you to carry on to have a good life and she feels like she is not giving that to you. She saw Kurt here and saw what a wonderful young lad Burt has raised and she wants that for her own daughter. You will see her again, for all we know she could be on that door step tomorrow morning but for now you need to carry on. I know it hurts and you must feel betrayed but you need to get rid of that anger before it spreads and takes over you. Now let's wipe away those tears plus remember you are still with your family.

_Lilly sits up and wipes away the tears, she has stopped shaking but still upset. _

**Carol  
**Now have you had any dinner?  
**Lilly  
**No  
**Carol  
**Good cause we haven't to, you go with Finn and go and order a takeaway, none of use fancy cooking tonight. Finn get us the usual.

_Lilly gets up and walks with Finn to the kitchen. _

**Blaine  
**Poor Kid.  
**Burt  
**She's strong, she'll bounce back. She has her whole life ahead of her this is just a speed bump right.  
**Carol  
**Oh I hope your right Burt.  
**Kurt  
**I can't believe Aunt Jess would do that to her.

_Blaine grabs Kurt's hand to comfort him. _


End file.
